La chica de agua y el ira celestial
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: El mundo de Hipo da un giro inesperado la noche del ataque cuando logra derribar a un furia nocturna, que poco después encontrará en el bosque. Pero no será lo único.. Un dragón desconocido se alza ante él y no está solo. Ésto traerá problemas... Futuro [Tuffnut x OC] Hacedme saber vuestra opinión!
1. El furia nocturna y la voz misteriosa

Para nosotros, los Vikingos de la isla llamada Berk, pese a llevar siglos enfrentándonos a nuestros aférrimos enemigos, los dragones, resultan ser una especie aún desconocida, sobre todo los llamados furia nocturna.

Y para Hipo, hijo de un fornido jefe Vikingo todo ello le parece una maldición. Era considerado un paria entre los de "su especie". Una vergüenza para su padre y su sangre vikinga. ¿Por qué? Pues eso es porque...

" ¡TODOS A LAS ARMAS! ¡YA VIENEN!"

Corrió a tiempo para asomarse a la ventana y ver pasar volando a un _Gronckle_ frente a la herrería donde ayudaba como aprendiz.

Montones de siluetas oscurecían el cielo, sembrando caos por toda la villa. Ya podían vislumbrarse y olerse los primeros incendios, y todos corrían frenéticamente armados hasta los dientes. Hachas afiladas volaban trazando semicírculos en el aire, de forma tan descuidada que cualquiera podría resultar herido en todo aquel infierno.

Y a él, ¿que le tocaba? Afilar hojas y preparar armas, mientras los demás de su edad están encargados de una tarea mucho más gloriosa, la extinción de incendios.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, ¡también era un vikingo!

Una terrible explosión hizo eco en sus oídos, al tiempo que una brillante bola de fuego azulado eléctrico reventó una de las estructuras cercanas.

"¡Está aquí, un furia nocturna!" Aulló alguien en la lejanía.

Lo poco que se sabía de esos dragones era que nunca fallaban sus tiros, e Hipo estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara. Después de todo, nadie en toda la historia vikinga de Berk había logrado matar a uno. Era el modo perfecto de lograr que le aceptasen como uno más.

Salió corriendo con un nuevo artilugio que había inventado en las manos, arrastrándolo como pudo a un descampado que se alzaba colina arriba. Por entre las nubes tormentosas resonaban los gruñidos del único dragón que volaba en solitario, mimetizado con el ambiente.

Su presa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces depositó el aparatoso trasto en el suelo tan rápido como pudo. Listo para disparar en cualquier momento, se posicionó tras la mira, oteando el horizonte mientras aguardaba nervioso.

Un nuevo relámpago surcó los tormentosos cielos, iluminando las nubes y delatando una forma negruzca sobrevolar tras ellas. Era cuanto necesitaba como guía, ya que si no, dar caza al temible dragón guiándose sólo por sus rugidos iba a ser imposible.

Contando los segundos que quedaban para que otro rayo iluminase la escena, puso sus sudorosas manos sobre los gatillos del arma, y respirando con dificultad inició la cuenta.

"3...2...1..." El rayo iluminó de nuevo la silueta y en ese preciso instante disparó.

"L-le he...¿dado?" Sopesó perplejo hasta que un alarido por parte de la bestia voladora puso fin a sus dudas.

Observó como el cuerpo caía de forma sonora, haciendo retumbar el bosque que quedaba al alcance de su vista, desde la ventajosa posición que resultaba ser aquella colina.

Poco antes de que pudiera reaccionar y expresar su júbilo, un dragón de forma alargada con su cuerpo cubierto completamente por llamas, fijó su atención en él.

Hipo echó a correr en dirección a la aldea prácticamente sin mirar atrás, no habían transcurrido ni cinco segundos y ya casi lo tenía encima.

Evitó dos embestidas del dragón zizagueando por entre los edificios cercanos, olvidándose que poco más adelante quedaba una zona prácticamente al descubierto donde no tendría como ocultarse. Apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo de la tremenda carrera, y esprintó justo a tiempo para resguardarse tras un enorme poste de madera, evitando así la mortal llamarada que podría haberle freído en un instante. En momentos como éste estaba más que agradecido a su constitución menuda , ya que el poste le tapaba por completo. El tiempo se le acababa y necesitaba pensar en algo si quería salir de allí con vida.

Los pasos de la terrible criatura resonaban como los desbocados latidos de su corazón, a cada paso que daba el ser hacía temblar el suelo, indicándole que se estaba aproximando a él , su muerte se avecinaba, si no hacía algo por evitarlo. Pero en el momento justo en el que la cabeza del flamígero ser apareció por uno de los laterales del poste, un martillo de hierro impactó contra su cráneo, lanzándolo lejos de Hipo. Su padre le había salvado, como tantas veces antes.

La reyerta había finalizado, habían perdido gran parte del ganado otra vez. Y su padre, volvía a avergonzarse de él. Trató de explicar lo que había logrado con el furia nocturna , pero todos se negaron a creer las palabras del pequeño y debilucho enclenque que estéticamente resultaba ser.

Cuando pasó por delante de un grupo de su edad, se mofaron de él, como era habitual. Incluso Astrid, la joven vikinga a la cual admiraba profundamente.

"No pienso dejar que las cosas queden así, si lo que querían era una prueba, una prueba les daría" sopesó el muchacho para sí de camino a su hogar, mientras que una vez su acompañante se aseguró que el joven entraba en casa, se dió media vuelta y se perdió por entre los restos humeantes de su poblado.

No podía perder tiempo, pero tampoco podría hacer mucho hasta que amaneciera. Asi que una vez tomada su decisión, se dispuso a aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que calculaba que quedaban hasta que el sol comenzara a salir.

Con las primeras luces del día que entraban por su ventana, a través de las apolilladas cortinas, se levantó de un salto y a toda prisa se vistió. Cogiendo un puñal poco antes de salir por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se enterase. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en la reconstrucción y el recuento de daños como para prestarle atención, así que trotó hacia el bosque sin mayor preocupación.

Había trazado una especie de mapa en un cuaderno, donde apuntaba las posibles localizaciones del dragón que había derribado, pero su paciencia estaba agotándose. Llevaba prácticamente horas dando vueltas sin encontrar ni rastro y eso le minaba los nervios.

Tanto que, tras tachar casi completamente el improvisado mapa, comenzó a pelearse de forma estúpida con una rama que ' había osado meterse en su camino', golpeándole la cara y haciendo que su ira estallase.

Con un traspiés volvió de nuevo a la realidad, observando anonadado como el árbol de su derecha había sido prácticamente tajado por la mitad y el camino que se estendía frente a él, parecía haber soportado a duras penas una brutal colisión.

¡Al fin una maldita pista! ¡Estaba cerca!

Daga en mano, siguió el camino improvisado de tierra removida que suponía que le serviría de guía hasta su objetivo, y poco después detuvo inmediatamente sus pasos, al comprobar como anoche, le había acertado a su presa. De verdad lo había logrado.

Se aproximó con cautela al ser que yacía atado completamente por su trampa. Todavía respiraba pero no parecía haber captado su presencia lo más mínimo, por lo que aprovechó para estudiarlo con todo el detenimiento que le era posible, sus crecientes nervios a flor de piel.

Diminutas escamas negras cubrían por completo su forma, y al final de su cola sólo tenía una aleta, parecía carecer de garras, o al menos no como las que ostentaban los otros dragones que había visto 'de cerca' hasta ahora... Esas aterradoras uñas curvas, enormes y afiladas que podían sesgar el cuello de alguien en un suspiro.

Se estremeció por sus propios pensamientos acercándose un poco más, aún con cautela.

Una especie de gruñido apagado le provocó un escalofrío, y poco después los ojos verdosos de la criatura le devolvían la atónita mirada.

"Con ésta prueba no tendrán más remedio que creerme" sopesó en alto, mientras alzaba el pequeño cuchillo y se aproximaba inseguro a la ahora indefensa criatura.

Cada pequeño paso que daba, aproximándose más a la monstruosidad oscura, más temblaba y afloraban sus dudas, se detuvo al fin a una distancia prudencial, pero no muy lejos de su objetivo.

Los ojos de la oscura forma le miraban frenéticamente, forcejeando por liberarse de sus enredadas ataduras. Era su final, y el ser lo sabía.

Hipo levantó el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, aún debatiéndose consigo mismo, sin apartar la vista de aquellos verdosos ojos que parecían mirarlo suplicante.

"No lo hagas,¡no!" pareció decirle una aflautada voz en su cabeza, parándole en seco, cuchillo a medio camino de acertarle a su objetivo. El joven miró a su alrededor confuso, esa voz... no había sido su conciencia, ¿o si? Parecía tan real...

La criatura tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como aceptando su destino, y habiendo detenido todo forcejeo, completamente derrotado.

Y con la incertidumbre pesando en su conciencia, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, sesgó las ataduras que mantenían cautivo al dragón negro. Liberándolo ante el incrédulo escrutinio del ser.

El dragón, aprovechando su oportunidad, se zafó violentamente de las cuerdas restantes, causando que Hipo cayera sobre su trasero y gatease hacia atrás de forma torpe, obligado a detenerse en sus intentos de poner distancia entre él y la criatura, por la estúpida roca apostada a su espalda.

El furia nocturna se alzo ante él amenazador, inmovilizándolo con su garra y acortando la distancia lentamente, mostrando sus dientes en el proceso. Cuando estuvo a punto de incrustarle su otra garra en el cráneo, sus ojos sin apartarse un sólo momento de él.. Pareció dudar.

Un suave murmullo hacia eco en el bosque.

Y de nuevo la voz que había actuado como su conciencia minutos antes, resonó de nuevo para su alivio, instando al dragón a detenerse.

"No le dañes, te liberó y no te hizo mal, déjale ir" Era apenas un susurro audible, pero el dragón, con sus potentes orejas, habiendo escuchado alto y claro la súplica de la misteriosa y cristalina voz, retrocedió.

Observó una vez más a Hipo, tomándose su tiempo poco antes de al galope, lanzarse por la ladera del bosque, alzando el vuelo a duras penas y chocándose con algunos árboles en el proceso, aturdido. Para poco después perderse en la espesura y desaparecer.

Ante ésto, Hipo se puso en pie nervioso, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando al propietario de la ' voz salvadora'. Aún incrédulo por lo que había sucedido. Estaba vivo, había estado bajo la merced de un furia nocturna, lo había podido examinar de cerca y había sobrevivido para contarlo.


	2. El furia nocturna y Lexaeus

No podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente no podía, no después de todos los acontecimientos recientes. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a su encuentro con el dragón azabache y aquella voz cristalina que pidió a ambos que no se asesinasen el uno al otro.

No dejaba de pensar el por qué de las acciones del misterioso personaje. A fin de cuentas, si sabía que aquello iba a suceder, que el dragón estaría a punto de matarlo, ¿por que interfirió cuando iba a deshacerme de él? ¿Esa persona era del poblado? Si lo era... ¿por que no había intentado hablar con él? Y si era un visitante en estas tierras... ¿ por que no se acercó a la aldea? No había ninguna otra en esta maldita isla alejada de la mano de Dios. Por más que lo meditase y le diese vueltas, no lograba encajar las piezas y encontrarle el sentido.

No dejaría de comerse la cabeza con el asunto hasta que se hiciera con una respuesta, por lo que, aunque sus posibilidades fueran escasas o prácticamente nulas, pensaba volver a husmear por el bosque en busca, tanto del dragón como de cualquier otro misterioso visitante.

Y con ésto en mente, comenzó a hacer planes, preparándose para su partida.

Rehízo sus pasos hasta donde todo había sucedido el día anterior. Caminó y caminó hasta casi darse por vencido. Hasta el preciso instante en que unos atronadores invadieron el lugar y aquellos sonidos llamaron su atención. Se abrió camino por entre la espesa maleza que se había adueñado de aquella parte del bosque concienzudamente, y se detuvo en seco al borde de un saliente, observando el terreno que se extendía bajo su vista, en el que el dragón de sus pensamientos se debatía enloquecido.

"Pero... ¿por qué no sale volando?" sopesó en un susurro para si mismo.

No entendía nada, pero estaba claro que para el dragón aquella situación le estaba suponiendo un auténtico martirio, dada la forma desesperada por la que se paseaba de un lado a otro. Parecía encolerizado.

Poco tiempo después, se echó derrotado cerca de la laguna que había allí abajo.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios de Hipo, se arremolinaban en su mente, al punto de agobiarle.. Sentía lástima de aquel ser.

Comprobando que el espectáculo se había terminado por hoy y que ya estaba anocheciendo, el joven castaño se dispuso a hacer su camino de vuelta a casa, confuso. Sin percatarse de la presencia que le observaba cobijada en las ramas de un árbol desde allí abajo, en la misma cárcel de roca en la que se encontraba el dragón.

La joven llevaba observando al muchacho con sus ojos cristalinos desde que había llegado a aquel lugar y se había puesto a espiar. Sentía curiosidad por sus motivos, al igual que el muchacho parecía sentirla por el enloquecido dragón.

Si tanto miedo había pasado el día anterior, cuando tuvo que suplicarles a ambos que se detuvieran en sus propósitos, ¿por que volver en su busca? ¿ Pretendía cambiar su decisión?

Una vez el joven se perdió de vista, la chica, exhausta y débil como se encontraba, bajó como pudo del árbol y se encaminó descalza hacia la joven bestia negruzca.

Se detuvo al otro lado de la profunda laguna frente al ser, y comenzó a meterse en el agua. Dejándose flotar y arrastrar por la corriente de aquellas aguas subterráneas que sustentaban la profunda laguna, meciéndola suavemente.

La criatura extrañada por su presencia y sus acciones, no dejó de observarla ni un sólo segundo con recelo, como era de esperarse.

La muchacha, nadó aproximándose a la orilla y comenzó a lavarse su larga melena rubia, se desprendió de los pedazos de tela que poseía como único atuendo, atados alrededor de su busto y su cintura, y frente a la mirada incrédula del dragón negro, comenzó a lavar su ropa y a asearse, dejando transcurrir el tiempo hasta que la criatura se acostumbrase lo suficiente a su presencia.

De modo que así, le permitiese acercarse y poder examinarlo, era el único modo de que le no le atacase cuando intentase sanar sus heridas, en caso de que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando casi había terminado sus quehaceres, un torrente de burbujas irrumpió en la paz de la laguna, sobresaltando al dragón y poniéndolo alerta.

Una sombra blancuzca estaba emergiendo lentamente de las aguas, haciendo su camino hacia la superficie. Y antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, una cabeza con dos grandes cuernos asomó por entre las aguas, seguida de un par de patas de enormes garras. El dragón blanquecino se dirigía con pasos lentos y firmes salpicando agua por todos lados, sin detener su camino hacia la rubia. Y poco antes de que pudiera quedar a un paso a espaldas de ella, el ira nocturna se interpuso en su camino, para sorpresa de la joven.

El malherido dragón negruzco le mostró amenazante los dientes a la criatura, acompañando sus acciones con un gruñido de advertencia. Parecía ser que la criatura negra no había pasado por alto las atenciones de la muchacha la noche anterior cuando, mientras creía dormido al dragón, se acercó a él lo poco que pudo y depositó un enorme montón de pescados a su alcance, para alimentarlo. Hasta entonces, era lo más que había logrado aproximarse a él.

El dragón blanco bufó ante las provocaciones de su rival, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones. Si no hacía algo, ambos lucharían por una equivocación, asi que con todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron moverse, se plantó en medio de las dos bestias, impidiendo la reyerta y recibiendo incrédulas miradas por parte de ambos.

Alzó su mano izquierda, y la posó sobre el hocico del dragón blanco, mientras que dejaba la derecha suspendida en el aire, frente al morro del dragón oscuro.

"Lexaeus, no iba a hacerme daño, me estaba protegiendo porque creyó que tu me atacarías" Dijo la muchacha en la lengua de los dragones, de forma que ambos seres la entendieron perfectamente. Mientras, miraba a los ojos de su fiel amigo y se aproximó para abrazarlo con una dulce y cansada sonrisa en el rostro.

El dragón negro, al haber comprendido la situación, estaba ya de camino a su sitio cuando la muchacha dirigió sus atenciones de nuevo a él. Cogiendo uno de los peces que su ira celestial acababa de pescar, se dirigió a él.

Acuclillándose frente a su forma muy cerca de su cabeza, iba a depositarlo en el suelo justo cuando el furia nocturna, comprendiendo que no le haría ningún daño, lo cogió de su mano ronroneando y rozando su cabeza contra la mejilla de la joven en agradecimiento, soltando aire por la nariz y despeinandola en el proceso. Cosa que hizo reír a la muchacha, en todo momento bajo la atenta mirada del desconfiado Lexaeus.


End file.
